The Odd Meetings of Lav and Theo
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Their meetings were of pure happenstance; yet each one left a deep impression in both their hearts. Side story of O.S.A.B.
1. Of New Friends And Loyalty

**_A/N:_**_ To those of you wondering; this story will be relatively short; showing snippets of their lives during their school years. When i wrote out their small scene in O.S.A.B. I just knew i had to write a side story for the tragic duo; and hope you all enjoy this tale of love and loss._

_Onwards to the story._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_1991_**

She looked at the small boy next to her curiously. His wiry black hair was parted to the side; reminding her of her grandfathers. He had out a rather large tome and seemed utterly engrossed in what he was reading.

She smiled nervously at him as the boat tipped from side to side.

"I'm Lav; what's your name?"

The boy glanced at her for a second before returning to his book.

She looked around awkwardly; feeling slightly embarrassed as he continued to ignore her.

"Theo."

She blinked for a moment; not quite hearing the voice before smiling brightly and chattering with him about any odd and inane thing that came into her head.

She didn't notice his soft smile as he let her blabber on about anything she could think of.

* * *

Lavender paled when she heard they would be separated into different houses; she heard a boy say they would have to battle a troll and couldn't help but tremble in fear at the thought.

She smiled shakily at her 'sorta' friend.

"No matter what house you end up in; let's stay friends."

The boy looked up at her in slight shock before shaking his head. "Even if I'm in slytherin?"

She blinked and shrugged. Eyeing his tense shoulders she couldn't help but smile evilly. "_Especially_ if you're in slytherin."

She winked at him before grinning brightly.

"It'll be fun to have a friend in the so called evil house." She hummed in delight. "Maybe we can have wicked adventures! I heard slytherins are very sneaky!" Her eyes brightened in excitement. "Merlin! We'll never be caught!"

Theo looked at her in shock before smiling softly and shaking his head in exasperation. "You're utterly mad."

She simply grinned.

* * *

Her cheeks puffed in annoyance and anger as she pulled him into a hidden alcove.

The boy hissed at her before looking around worriedly. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

She frowned at him; hurt evident in her eyes. "You've been avoiding me; ever since the sorting you've taken to pretending I don't even exist!"

He nodded at her before sighing and looking apologetic. "You're a lion; I was told I can't be friends with lions." He frowned. "It'll only get me in trouble." He looked down; avoiding her gaze.

She narrowed her eyes at him before bonking him on the head; making him cry out in shock.

"Are you; or are you not a snake?"

He glared at her. "Of course I am! Hence why we can't be fri-"

"Then you should know how to sneak around yes?"

At his stunned expression she smiled. "I'm not going to stop being friends with you just because of your house; I already told you that." She shrugged. "So you might as well get better at sneaking around cause you won't be getting rid of me."

He blinked in surprised before groaning and leaning against the wall.

"Why on earth did I ever get on that blasted boat with you?"

* * *

She looked around worriedly; not wanting to get caught but concern outweighing any other rational thought.

She nearly screamed when she bumped into something before sighing in relief as she noticed the dark wiry hair.

Grabbing her friend she pulled him into a tight hug; ignoring the way he flinched and tensed at the contact.

"I was so worried! I heard about the troll and know your rooms are in the dungeon and I just cou-"

He hushed her before slowly putting his arms up and retuning her hug somewhat stiffly. "It's fine; our head of house led us to a safe part of the castle."

Lavender sighed in relief before pouting at her friend. "Geez you're going to give me gray hairs at this rate! And mummy said withes shouldn't have grey hair until they're at least one hundred."

Theo choked before chuckling softly. "You're just too odd." He hummed and looked away with a small smile playing on his lips. "Maybe a bit mad as well."

She pouted before smiling brightly at her friend. "Anywho, can you go over our lesson with me today? I just absolutely had no clue on how to transfigure that rat into a goblet! And then with Parvati there;" She sighed dramatically. "There was utterly no hope for me to get my work done."

* * *

She frowned softly as she looked at her friend's irate expression. The train ride had been tense from the beginning and only kept growing more so.

"Erm… what are you reading?"

He glanced up at her and snapped the book closed; making her flinch at the unexpected noise.

"Did you know that was going to happen?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head furiously. "I didn't! Honest!" She frowned at her friend; imploring him to believe her. "I had no clue we would get all those points!"

He sighed and sagged into his seat. "It hurt; you know?" A frown tugged on his features. "We all worked so hard to get those points; to finally be recognized in the school as something besides 'slimely snakes'." He couldn't help but sneer at the term. "Just to lose all our hard work in a flash!"

He glared at the wall furiously. "I wouldn't even have minded if we tied; but dammit! They didn't have to take it away from us so cruelly!"

He went silent as he sat in his seat; his anger bubbling over.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was soft and low; making him blink up in surprised.

She sighed sadly. "I… I know I had nothing to do with it… but it still wasn't right… so I want to apologize."

He looked intently at her for a moment before snorting in amusement and shaking his head. "You are such a Gryffindor."

A smile tugged on her lips.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

He grinned and hugged her.

Her eyes widened in surprised before she returned the hug.

Out of all the times they had hugged each other in the past; she had always initiated the contact; for him to do it this time…

She sighed happily before leaning into the touch; a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: **First year; first meeting. I hope you enjoyed the first insight on this little love tale and stay for more. If you enjoyed this tale please leave a review; they make me smile in happiness when i see that others have enjoyed these small tales. Thank you._

_Till next time._


	2. Of Secret Days By The Garden

**_A/N:_**_ Part two of the bittersweet tale! I have to admit it's a tad fun writing these little snippets on their lives and I hope you all enjoy it as well. If you do please leave a review? I have to admit I do love hearing what people think on these stories. Anywho I hope you all enjoy this next short installment._

_Onwards to the tale._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_1992_**

She smiled brightly when she spotted her friend in a empty compartment. He had grown slightly taller; though she noted smugly that she was still the taller of the two. He was hunched over another large tome; reading it intently and she couldn't help but roll her eyes even as a fond smile lit up her face.

"You don't ever change do you?"

He glanced up at her with a small smirk. "And you never stop talking do you?"

She gasp dramatically before grinning. "I'll have you know everything I say is of the highest importance." She held her nose in the air as she had seen many old pureblood families do; making him snort in amusement as he shook his head.

"Name one."

She grinned and jumped at the shot. "Well; I told you the spell to make sure your hair is never frizzy; oh and the one to always had white teeth; and then there was that one spell for wrinkle free clothes…"

He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Merlin; you'll make some poor bloke happy one day; you're the perfect housewife."

She blush scarlet before glaring at him; though it had no bite. "Hey! Why is he a poor bloke?"

Adopting an innocent face Theo kept his mouth shut and returned to his book.

* * *

"Oh he's so dreamy! And did you see that smile? It practically sparkled!"

Theo's eye twitched in annoyance as he eyed the swooning girl. Both had their homework splayed out around them as they hid in their 'secret place' yet barely any work was getting done.

"Did you see him in class today? Gosh everything he talks about-"

"Was obviously fake."

Lavender blinked in surprise before frowning at her friend.

"Was not."

"Yes; it was."

"Not."

He groaned and hit his head against his homework. "It was can we get on with our actual work now?"

Lavender sighed and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "I understand; it's perfectly fine to be jealous of him."

Theo looked up at her in shock before spluttering. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that loon?"

Lavender nodded wisely. "It's perfectly fine mind you." She smiled. "I'm sure one day you'll grow up to be just as handsome and successful as him."

Theo just shook his head. "I swear… the way your mind works simply astounds me!"

Lavender smiled happily at her friend before picking up a piece of homework. "Anywho; enough talking for now! There's work to be done!"

Theo groaned.

* * *

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Lavender blinked before tilting her head. "Is this going to become a thing? Are you going to tell me this each year?"

Theo sighed before shaking his head. "No I'm serious it's too dangerous with a monster running about!"

Lavender hummed. "You mean the one after muggleborns?"

He nodded; relieved to be talking sense into her. "It would be dangerous; not to mention reckless-"

"Good thing we're both purebloods then right?"

"Exact- wait what?"

She grinned before pushing back a shiny brown lock of hair from her face. "I said: it's a good thing we're both purebloods then."

Theo sighed before looking heaven ward. "It's still dangerous."

"When isn't it?"

He glared at her. "This isn't like losing house points or getting a detention or two."

She nodded seriously at him. "I'm well aware of that fact."

He groaned before putting both hands on her shoulders; trying to shake some sense into her.

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

She smiled softly at him before putting up a hand to touch his.

"Good thing I have one of slytherins 'chosen' to protect me then."

He sighed before smiling exasperatedly at her.

"You love driving me crazy don't you?"

She nodded seriously. "Almost as much as Parvati loves muggle magazines."

* * *

She sighed contently as she drank her hot coco. As most children she had opted to go home for the holidays' wary of spending too much time possibly antagonizing the beast roaming the school.

A soft hoot came from her window; startling her out of her musings.

She blinked in surprise at the horned owl before opening her bedroom window and letting it fly inside. The owl hooted softly at her before gesturing her to take the package tied to its foot.

She smiled softly at the bird and couldn't help but grin as she noticed the familiar messy scrawl written on the package.

Giving the owl a treat she turned her attention to back to the gift and smiled as she noticed a small note attached.

_To L; perhaps this will help protect you from your dangerous ways._

She snorted in amusement at the comment before slowly opening the package.

She gasp softly at the small pendant that tumbled out.

A small silver snake pendant with green gemstones as eyes was attached to a delicate silver chain.

She couldn't help but smile softly as she put the pendant on; loving how it felt against her skin.

She hummed to herself as she played with the lovely gift.

"I wonder if this means I'm an honorary slytherin."

* * *

"What do you think it could be?"

Theo looked up from his book; the weather was getting warmer and they decided it would be safe to hide in one of the outer gardens; being that everyone was too terrified to venture far from their dorm rooms or classes.

"Pardon?"

Lavender sighed as she laid on the grass. "The monster of course! It has to be something big and scary! And powerful enough to petrify everyone!"

Theo looked around worriedly before he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Actually… my father was here… when the chamber was first opened."

Lavender sat up quickly; almost hitting their heads together before she turned her attention on the boy.

"Your father? Oh do tell!" Her eyes glimmered in excitement; both in uncovering the mystery and leaning more about her friends relative secret background.

Theodore looked around nervously before nodding. "Well you see; my father went to school with the heir."

Lavenders eyes widened. "That's incredible."

Theo nodded smiling at the small boost in confidence before continuing. "While he never saw the monster he did give me a clue on what it could be."

Lavender leaned forward till their noses were almost touching. "Well? What was the clue?"

"Well." Theo began; a small smirk on his face. "The heir… could speak to _snakes."_

* * *

Lavender hummed in boredom from her seat in the train; she had her head on Theo's lap with absolutely no intention of moving it any time soon.

She pouted as she looked at her friend.

"Do you ever feel like you're being left out of some sort of marvelous adventure?"

Theo hummed as he ran his hand through her soft silky hair. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that- ooh scratch there again- It's just that those three seem always get into the main trouble that happens at school." She sighed. "It makes me curious on what they actually do."

Theo snorted. "Don't be; it's probably just terrible luck on their part." He smiled softly at her as he eyes the necklace around her neck. "Besides the odd events at the end of the school year; I'm sure their lives are just as boring as ours."

Lavender huffed. "Our lives are definitely not 'boring',"

Theo chuckled softly before nodding. "A slytherin and gryffindor friends." He grinned. "I take it back; our lives are utterly mad."

Lavender laughed.

* * *

_**A/N:** Another year done; another year closer. To be honest i'm really starting to fall in love with these two; and I hope you the reader are as well. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this small tale; I hope you have enjoyed it immensely._

_Till next time._


	3. Of Moonlit Nights and Secret Touches

**_A/N: _**_And so the two begin their third year; I don't know if anyone is enjoying this short tale but… I don't know, I really like these two. Their tale is sweet and bittersweet to me. I hope you all enjoy this next installment and please leave a review if you do!_

_Onwards to the tale._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_1993 _**

Both huddled close together as a chill began to fill the compartment. The windows crystallized with ice as dark forms flew from sight.

A distant scream was heard and Lavender couldn't help but lean against Theo; her smaller frame trembling in fear as dark images flitted across her mind.

Theo cursed under his breathe and held her tighter as he tried to calm his shivering body. In the back of his mind he could see cruel apparitions of memories long past. Gritting his teeth he tried to stay in the here and now in order to protect his friend.

"T-they're dementors." His teeth clattered loudly from the chill as some of the vile creatures moved closer to them. "They're s-suppose to g-guard Azkaban; they take away your happiness."

Lavender's heart started to pound in fear as she saw a pale decayed hand touch their window before being flying off again. "Why are they here?"

Theo's eyes narrowed angrily. "P-Potter's fault; Blacks after him."

Lavender screamed as one of the ghastly forms reached their compartment door and tried to get in. Theo raised his wand threatenly to the creature as his body trembled in fear.

"Don't worry." He bowed his head into her soft brown locks as the creature approached. "I'll protect you."

A blinding white light filled the hall and chased the creature away. They both stared in shock and surprised as a bedraggled man looked in on them before handing the two chocolate and walking off.

Lavender sighed as she leaned against Theo. "I… I don't think this will be a good year…"

He sighed and held her close; trying to chase away the last of the chill.

* * *

She couldn't help but grimace as she looked outside, the dementors were swarming around the area; adding a chilly atmosphere to the whole castle.

Theo sighed as he looked up at her before smiling softly. "If you don't go near them you'll be ok."

Lavender nodded shakily. "I know that… it's just." She rubbed her arms; trying to get rid of the goosebumps. "They're so… unnatural." She turned to look at Theo. "You should see Harry; he's looking more like a ghost as the days go by! It's like even with them so far away they're sucking away all his happiness, not to mention he must feel so guilty since it's because of his godfather they're here."

Theo shrugged. "I don't know Potter much; besides his painfully juvenile interactions with Malfoy; but I'll take your word for it."

Lavender scoffed before sitting next to the boy; taking comfort from the heat his body provided.

"He's actually really nice you know."

"Really?"

Lavender nodded and smiled gently. "When he thinks everyone's gone to sleep; he's always sneaking into the common room to read books on practically everything; he's more of a bookworm then Hermione."

Theo blinked in surprise. "Then how come his work isn't better in class?" He grimaced. "Potter acts so mediocre in power and skill it's pathetic."

Lavender smiled secretly. "It took me a while to figure it out, but it's because he wants his friend to have something she can be proud in; and for her it's grades."

Theo shook his head and smirked. "That boy's definitely the epitome of a foolish gryffindor."

Lavender nodded. "He likes to help calm the first years as well; when they're scared and what not… honestly… sometimes I feel like he's too kind."

Theo frowned in confusion. "How on earth can he be too kind?" He smiled teasingly. "Are you trying to say he should be a hufflepuff?"

Lavender rolled her eyes at her friend. "He's too selfless; he protected everyone second year with that chamber business; even when everyone thought him the heir."

Theo snorted. "That was utter poppycock; seriously; I think he would cry if all his muggleborn friends were killed."

Lavender grinned and nodded before leaning her head on his shoulder. "He's a funny little boy; but good nonetheless."

Theo chuckled. "You just keep going on and on about him; should I be worried."

Lavender huffed. "Oh you!"

* * *

"Theo?" She looked around worriedly as she draped the warm cotton blanket over herself.

"Shhh." Sighing in relief she lay down next to her friend as all the students' murmured softly together in the great hall. The soft candlelight adding a peaceful atmosphere to an otherwise horrifying night.

"You do know we could probably be killed if anyone sees us together?"

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'll just say I thought I was sleeping with the lions; and you with the snakes."

The boy snorted at that. "I'm starting to wonder if the hat made a mistake in placing you with those beast."

Lavender giggled. "I like to think I'm an honorary slytherin."

He turned so that he could see her better; a small smile on his face. "Really now?"

She hummed and nodded. "It's perfect in my mind; since we're friends." She grinned evilly at him. "You can be an honorary gryffindor if you want."

Theo grimaced. "And have hair balls? No thanks."

Lavender chuckled quietly as the hall quieted down.

"Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

He looked at her face; normally bright and happy; seemed a bit withdrawn; worry and fear shined through her soft features.

He sighed softly and opened up his blanket. "Get in."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'll make sure to keep the monsters away."

She giggled softly before scuttling over; loving the soft scent of old books and tea that seemed to cover her friend. "My hero."

He snorted but smiled as she lay next to him; her soft brown hair gently touching his cheek as she rested her head on his chest.

"That's new… a snake being a hero; you'll give people heart attacks talking like that."

Lavender smiled softly as her eyes closed.

"You'll always be my hero."

* * *

"That woman is a hack."

Lavender chuckled. "Oh but just think of it! Being able to tell the future!"

Theo scowled. "Yes that might be fun and all but I swear that woman doesn't even know the difference between a crystal ball and her own bloody head."

Lavender tutted. "No need to get nasty Theo."

The boy frowned as he turned back to his arithmancy homework. "It's true though." He looked at her with concern. "I don't want you to get all work up just to be upset when you don't see anything or end up with false predictions." He sighed and gently tugged on a strand of her hair. "Divination is only for seers; and I highly doubt any of us are."

Lavender pouted. "It's alright if I don't see anything…" She smiled softly at him; a faint blush on her cheeks. "Though truthfully there is something I wouldn't mind seeing."

Theo perked up at this. "And what is it?"

She grinned and shook her head, making her chocolate brown curls bounce across her face. "Nuh-uh! Not telling."

Theo rolled his eyes before returning to his work.

Lavender smiled softly and looked out at the twinkling sky.

_"I want to see us… together in a wonderful future."_

* * *

"Lavender love; what are you doing by the window? You'll get a chill!"

Lavender huffed but smiled brightly at her mum. "I'm waiting for a present from one of my friends!"

Her mom frowned and counted the presents again. "But all your presents are already here."

Lavender shook her head and smiled brightly. "No this one is from a secret friend."

Her mother smiled softly at her antics. "Oh alright; just make sure you don't sit too close to the window now."

Lavender nodded and could barely suppress a smile when a soft hoot sounded from the window.

Quickly opening up the window she let the horned owl fly in as she grabbed the package it dropped.

"You're such a marvelous bird." She cooed softly before handing it her own package. "Please make sure he gets this when no one is around!"

The owl hooted softly and nipped at her fingers affectionately before flying away.

Lavender grinned and carefully opened the present after reading the note that came with it.

_To keep the sad thoughts away._

_T.N._

The box was small but she quickly noticed it had an expansion charm placed on it. The box was filled to the brim with decadent chocolate from all over the world. She smiled softly as she took out a small truffle. Unlike the others; it's wasn't perfect in the least; the chocolate was a bit burnt and the truffle itself was more lumpy then round. Nonetheless she couldn't keep off the bright smile that lit her face as she inspected the treat.

"I think this one is my favorite."

She chuckled and ate the small treat; surprised on how it was both sweet and bitter. Her heart warmed as she imagined her friend trying to make her this wonderful gift in the dead of night.

* * *

Theo looked up in surprise at the small package his bird was holding. While Lavender had always given him presents before, it always surprised him to receive one from the eccentric girl.

He smiled softly at his owl and offered it some treats as he looked at the gift curiously; not being able to suppress a smile at the note attached.

_To my lovely silly friend_

_May your days be filled with light._

He tilted his head at the wording and couldn't help but smile at the small pendant that fell out of the wrapping paper. It was a small glass bottle; filled with some odd substance that seemed to glow softly in the night. He hummed as he inspected the present; curious on what exactly it could be.

The necklace was made of twine and he had the odd thought that she probably made this gift herself.

He sighed softly as he put it on; and couldn't help but smile at the warmth that instantly filled his chest.

"But…" He murmured softly as he looked at the small glass bottle. "You're already my light."

* * *

"I saw something odd the other night."

"Did you now?"

Lavender nodded; a small frown on her face. "A lovely bright light illuminated the forest for a moment." She sighed. "It was beautiful really."

Theo hummed and nodded. "That's nice."

She mock glared at her friend. "What are the chances that it's because of Black?"

Theo smiled softly as he closed his book. "You know… after this year… I'm starting to think he's not guilty."

Lavender bit her bottom lip before nodding. "I was thinking the same."

Theo chuckled. "It started with my father; he mentioned how while one of the Blacks served… you know; Sirius didn't; in fact my father said the man was the embodiment of a brash gryffindor."

Lavender sighed as she sat next to her friend. They had both decided to meet in the astronomy tower as school was soon going to end; the bright stars made the night seem peaceful for the two.

"I wish we can somehow tell Harry." She sighed sadly. "Though he'll probably think we're lying." She tilted her head as she frowned. "Or mad, one of the two."

A small smile tugged on Theo's lips. "If he's as smart as you give him credit for… I'm sure he already knows."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I rather enjoyed this chapter even if not much happened to the two; if any of you are wondering about her gift to him; it will be explained in later chapters. I hope you have all enjoyed this tale and continue to read it until the very end._

_Till next time._


	4. Of Soft Thoughts and Beating Hearts

**_A/N: _**_Sorry for the horrifically late updates; the weather where I live has been terrible, and affecting my concentration on these stories._

_Thankfully the nights seem to be better._

_I hope you all enjoy this next installment in these two lovers lives._

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_1994 _**

Lavender squealed loudly and practically tackled Theo when she finally reached the tall youth.

"Theo!"

The boy groaned and braced himself for the onslaught; chuckling softly as the overly excited girl practically tackled him; her chocolate locks wild as they flew about her soft features. Several adults chuckled softly as they watched the cute show of affection, making him blush even as he held her close.

"I can't believe we get to watch the finals together!" She gushed; her warm brown eyes bright with excitement.

Theodore couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Father stated as long as I stayed with the Malfoy's afterwards it was fine."

In all honestly both were excited about the game; if only because they would be allowed to interact together without worry. The adults wouldn't be able to tell what houses they belonged to and no one from school would care as their focus was diverted over Ireland and Bulgaria.

Lavender grabbed hold of his hand before grinning, she dragged him towards the stands; too excited to stay still. "Good!" She smiled brilliantly at him. "It's so frustrating not being able to see you in the summer! And it doesn't help that we can't really talk together in class."

Theo nodded in agreement; having missed the girl in his lonely summers. "At least we can have fun here."

"Exactly! Now I demand you to buy me anything I wish because of it!"

He couldn't help but groan, though his eyes glinted in amusement. "Whatever you wish milady."

She narrowed her eyes at him before laughing. "Well come on! We have to but the best souvenirs before the game starts!"

* * *

Lavender woke up abruptly as she looked around in confusion; a tall figure stood on the side of her bed; roughly shaking her awake.

"Theo?"

The boy frowned in concern before looking to the entrance of the tent worriedly.

"We have to go."

She frowned at him but sat up quickly after noticing how tense her friend was. "But why? Where is everyone?"

Theo cursed and grabbed her hand; dragging her out of bed while holding his wand close to himself; preparing for an attack. "There isn't time to explain! We have to go!"

Lavender couldn't help but shiver in fear as she saw his fear filled look.

"Theo… what's wrong?"

He grimaced and turned towards the door. "Deatheaters… they're here."

Her world stopped for a moment. The monsters her parents would tell her about; spoken in hushed whispers as even their very mention could fill the adults with fear. Those gruesome monsters of the dark were here.

She trembled as she looked up at him. "W-what should we do?"

He held out his hand to her and tried to smile; though it came of as more of a grimace.

"I promised to protect you… Just follow me."

They both ran out of the tent and she couldn't help but gasp in horror at the destruction around her.

Muggles were being tortured as people in black capes laughed maniacally at their pain. Some were being thrown in the air while other writhed in the ground screaming in utter agony. She almost sobbed as she noticed they had children under the crucatious curse.

A fire had started up on the camp ground; and her eyes widened in fear as she saw it swallow the tents whole... along with anyone inside.

She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief as tears fell from her eyes.

"They're monsters!" She cried to Theo as they ran towards the forest; ducking from any spells that flew their way. "How could they possibly do this!?"

Theo grimaced but held her hand tightly; scared of what would happen should he let go for even a moment. "They're not like us!" He looked back at the destruction surrounding them; a cold glint in his eyes. "They will never be like us!"

He looked at Lavenders tear stained face as he pulled her deeper into the forest, trying to dodge and hide from anyone that could be a potential threat. "They don't care or feel the same way we do." He pulled her close and hid them behind a tree. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to calm her sobbing form. Her small shoulders were shaking as she clung to his shirt, tears spilling from her eyes.

"It's scary… it's so scary Theo."

He hushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "I'll protect you… they won't ever hurt you Lav."

* * *

"I don't think he did it."

Theo shook his head, his face one of fond amusement as he watched the girl pace along the deserted corridor. "I swear each year you become Potters spokesman more and more."

Lavender pouted before plopping down next to her friend. It was close to midnight now and both of them still couldn't sleep after the champions were announced. Lavender couldn't help but frown at everyone's reactions from earlier, finding it all too suspicious.

"It just doesn't make any sense for him to do it! He's quieter then a mouse and he always grimace whenever someone mentions his 'fame' like he hates it." She shook her head and grumbled. "I think someone set him up."

Theo nodded. "That's a good point." He smirked at her. "The way you study Potter however; I swear you know more about him then even his friends do."

Lavender giggled as she laid her head on his lap. "And I owe it all to you!"

Theo frowned in confusion. "Why me?"

She hummed, lazily running a hand on his robes. "Because of you; I learned how to sneak about without being seen; so I can easily study Harry without him or anyone noticing. And you like things quiet; barely speaking unless I force you to, so I had to learn how to read what you're saying with your body instead of your words." She looked up at him with a soft smile. "Harry's the same way; his body is literally screaming help and his innocence in this whole tournament; but everyone just sees what they want."

Theo shook his head, amazed at her deductions. "Seriously; you are such a little snake."

She blushed and smiled at him. "I think I'll take that as a compliment!"

* * *

The room was filled with soft music as the young teens danced together. Long trailing dresses swayed elegantly around lithe bodies as the boys twirled their partners around; magically made snow fell softly around the dancers; the snow disappearing before it touched their bodies. A soft glow shone on the dancers in the ballroom, for all intents and purposes making the scene a winter wonderland.

Lavender sighed as she danced with Seamus. To anyone else; this would be a dream. Yet she simply couldn't wait for the night to end.

She looked over to the side longingly. Theo was dressed in long dark dress robes that complimented his growing frame; his wiry hair was brushed back and he danced with an elegant grace that not many possessed; even Malfoy could not dance as regally.

"You know… you're different then I thought you would be."

Lavender plastered on a fake smile as Seamus twirled her around. "What do you mean?"

The boy smirked knowingly. "You're not the only one able to see what people are hiding; it's obvious you're bored to death right now."

Lavender blushed at being caught before frowning. "Why aren't you mad then?"

Seamus shrugged and smiled. "I get to dance with a pretty girl who won't bore me with nonsense." He grinned. "The night could have been worse I imagine."

Lavender smiled at him; her eyes darting back to Theo.

"He's the one you like then?"

She blushed and shook her head, her chocolate ringlets dancing about wildly. "Of course not! We're just friends."

The boy hummed and smiled knowingly. "Well best go after you're 'friend' then; he's about to disappear I wager."

She looked up and saw Theo leaving the hall; thanking Seamus quickly she ran off after the boy.

Seamus watched her go before shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

"Theo!"

Once more his name was the only warning he received before he was bodily attacked.

"Oof! Lav!?"

The girl smiled at him; making his breath catch at how beautiful she looked; even with her hair flying all over the place.

"You didn't dance with me!"

The boy blinked at her in surprise. "We already talked about this; we can't risk getting caught together." He frowned and looked away, not wanting to admit the jealously he felt at having to watch her dance with another.

The girl pouted before wrapping her arms around his neck; secretly smiling at the faint blush that lit his cheeks; in the distance they could just barely hear another song starting.

She looked around carefully before letting a sly grin grace her lips. "Well… I don't see anyone here; in fact, we're probably all alone."

Theo shook his head as he put his arms on her waist, loving how her body felt against his.

"You live to drive me mad don't you."

She hummed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe~."

As they danced with only the moon as company, she couldn't help but smile at how right it felt.

Secretly; though she would never admit it to Theo as they parted ways for the night.

Secretly… she wished he had kissed her.

* * *

They sat against each other quietly; taking comfort from the other.

"Everything… it's not going to be the same anymore is it?"

Theo swallowed thickly before shaking his head as he held her close, wanting to memorize how she looked to him before the start of their summer hols.

"No Lav… not anymore."

Lavender nodded in acceptance before grabbing hold of his hand tightly. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly.

"Please!" She sobbed, not able to hide her fear any longer.

"Please don't leave me!"

Theo pulled her close to him and blinked furiously, not wanting his own tears to spill over.

"never." He whispered hoarsely to her hair.

"I'll never leave you."

Too late, too late would those words prove to be a cruel lie.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_And so another year passes and the story grows ever darker. Once more I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed this tale thus far and please leave a review if that is the case? _

_Thank you for reading this tale._

_Till next time._


End file.
